


doctor who fic: Birthday

by dominique012



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit of silly, fluffy fun. A slightly rushed and impromptu birthday fic for the most awesome <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/"></a><b>jeonggam</b>. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Have a wonderful day! ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	doctor who fic: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of silly, fluffy fun. A slightly rushed and impromptu birthday fic for the most awesome [](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/)**jeonggam**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Have a wonderful day! ♥

Rating: G  
Words: 427  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: This is a bit of silly, fluffy fun. A slightly rushed and impromptu birthday fic for the most awesome [](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/profile)[**jeonggam**](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Have a wonderful day! ♥

  
The Doctor wandered into the console room, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Rose?" He paused mid-ruffle and loosened his tie. "I brought you a -"

She was asleep. Nestled in with her knees up and her chin resting near her shoulder. A tangle of blonde hair against the back of the chair. He smiled, noticing the glittery, powdery residue–a deep blue–still clinging to her cheek and neck. He put the towel down and gently smoothed the powder from her skin with his fingertips.

He leaned back in the chair opposite her, idly dusting off his shoulder as he watched her.

They'd been running again. It'd been a fairly uneventful visit until a misunderstanding (starting with Rose's outfit), some direct threats (mostly the Doctor's), and an impending war (arguably unrelated) had made it necessary to leave quickly.

The mad dash through the walled garden had turned out to be a very scenic detour. It was only afterwards that the Doctor had recognized the kind of foliage they'd been running past and remembered the often sedative effect of the powdery leaves.

Still, he considered with a grin, this unscheduled sleep was giving him one of those moments, when they weren't running, and she wasn't looking. To just -

fix his gaze on her sleeping face, the curve of her eyelid, and her smooth skin. Her mouth.

\- adore her.

He sighed, suddenly remembering that they'd just missed her birthday. Rose herself had thought of it only when the day was almost over. She'd laughed.

But, he knew, the day of Rose Tyler's birth was worth celebrating.

He knew she liked cake. He had a sudden vision of rich, chocolate cupcakes spelling out her name. Or fireworks. A flashy light show exploding star thing might be impressive.

He frowned at the wall.

She loved to travel, of course. A special trip?

Lately she'd been asking about seeing his favourite places, the things he loved. He scratched his head, glumly considering that just sitting her in the TARDIS and showing her a mirror wasn't really quite special enough.

He turned to look at her, now just waking. She stretched and smiled sleepily at him.

"Hello. What's that face?"

He shook his head with a grin. "Nothing! Just trying to think of the perfect birthday trip for you."

She yawned and looked around the room. "Mm…maybe we could just stay here for a bit. Just us."

He paused for a moment and blinked. Then beamed. "Perfect! Wait here for a minute."

He went to find a mirror.

**end**


End file.
